Space Mountain
by MariaMikaelson19
Summary: 100 minutes. That's how long two strangers were willing to wait in order to board the Space Mountain ride at Disneyland, the happiest place on Earth. Somehow, the Klaus and Caroline connect and their worlds will be forever changed. One Shot. AH/AU


Most would say Niklaus Mikaelson is a man with no heart, no feelings and is especially incapable of love. Few knew him well enough to see his kind and caring side - the side he so carefully hid from others to avoid getting too close. The few whom he trusts are the only ones who have seen him broken. Suffering. To the rest of the world, Niklaus was a cold pompous jackass; however, to his little brother Henrik, he was the sun. There was no better person than his big brother Nik who took care of him a hell of a lot better than his parents did. His brother that took him to the movies, the park, even to Comic-con to see his favorite heroes. No one looked out for Henrik like Niklaus did. They were each other's world.

In one snap though, he was taken away from Niklaus. All it took was a small camping freak accident to destroy his world forever, leaving him without a light or hope, and ultimately turning him to the man he is now. No other day means more to him than Henrik's birthday, thus why he found himself in front of Space Mountain willing to endure 100 minutes of waiting in line.

Klaus sighed as he began to walk to the end of the line. It was a cool spring morning that day, not a cloud was in sight which suited his fancy quite well. His thoughts led him to the previous years that he came here with his brother. It was the first he came alone. The pain and guilt were once again eating away at his heart and he found himself regretting his decision to come here, but he scolded himself. He felt the need to do this in honor of his brother. He promised him long ago that they would come every year for his birthday. Surely, Klaus cant back down now more than ever. Leaning on a rail, he began to think about his brother and their adventures together, although, it wasn't long until his attention was caught by a beautiful blonde who was talking on the phone.

"Stef, look its fine, okay? These things happen." The blonde said as she walked in line before pausing for "Stef's" response. "Im not upset-" Her expression says otherwise. "No. There's going to be other times." She gives a slight apologetic smile to Niklaus. "Well, I'm in line for Space Mountain. Can you believe the wait is over an hour?!" It amused him how animated she was. He was somehow instantly drawn to her. "Listen, I'll just text you later. Bye Stefan! Yes I'll take care DAD!" she giggled as she hung up.

Klaus, who has been watching her his whole time, tried to look away before she noticed and for the better part of ten minutes, the two were exchanging glances towards each other. He occasionally would look at his watch and check the time while she periodically took her phone out, perhaps texting. He looked past her and saw a couple were intensely sucking at each other's faces. Annoyed and slightly disgusted, he turned around. He wasn't the only bothered by it, though for not long after, he heard her angelic voice once again.

"Uhmm.. Excuse me." She tapped the girl.

"What?" The brunette girl asked, obviously annoyed.

"Well, have you guys, oh I dunno, maybe considered getting a room?" The blonde asked politely. "Seriously, this is a family theme park with lots of little kids."

The brunette chucked and sarcastically replied. "Who the hell do you think you are, my mother?"

The blonde smiled. "No cuz otherwise you'd have better etiquette."

Those close by uttered an exaggerated "burn"

The other girl lost her smirk and stepped towards the blonde. "Hayley, calm down." Her boyfriend warned as he tried to grab her arm, which she yanked while she said "Honey, I think you should mind your own business. This is a free country after all, I should be able to do as I damn well please."

Closing the gap between them, the fierce blonde retorted, "You're showing these little kids how to be a slut. If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for them."

"Hey you have no right to talk to my girlfriend like that. How dare you call her a slut you bitch." He pulled back Hayley and stepped in her place.

Klaus stood watching the argument unfolding in front of him and decided it was enough. "Now mate," he said as he stepped towards the blonde, "I don't quite think that's how you speak to a respectable lady whom is only concerned about the kid's well-being." He smirked and glanced at Hayley. "You both would do well to learn how to act in public. If you must continue to act like such uncontrollable, hormonal teens, then I suggest you should go on your merry way to perhaps find a room."

The other man was just about ready to lunge at Klaus, but Hayley pulled on his shirt. "Let's just go Ty. He's definitely not worth it." She looked at the blonde. "I feel sorry for you, maybe if you were getting laid like me, you wouldn't be so prude." The brunette remarked with a smirk before leaving.

Others began clapping but the blonde stood fuming. Klaus smiled at her, taking in her beauty. She had a creamy pale skin and hair that was in loose curls. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. She had the beauty that can start wars, genuine beauty. Klaus knew right then that he had to know her. "Well love, I must congratulate you on your victory."

She scoffed. "Right, I'm pretty sure that was YOUR victory."

"Now, now, you initiated it." He smiled. "I hope I'm not being quite forward but what's a beautiful girl like you doing in your lonesome."

"Wow, you're one to talk." She rolled her eyes. "My best friend bailed on me. What's your excuse."

Klaus went serious. "It's a long story love. Perhaps I'll tell you if I see you fit to heat the tale" Once again he smiled.

"Well, I've got time, seeing as were going to be stuck here for a while." She shrugged. "Your name would be nice though."

He smiled at her and extended his hand. "Niklaus. Or you can call me Klaus, if you prefer."

As soon as the blonde touched his hand, he felt sparks. "I'm Caroline." She looked down at their hands as though she felt it as well.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Caroline." He said before kissing her hand.

Caroline blushed and pulled her hand back. "So what's your excuse?"

Klaus contemplated on whether to tell her. "Tell you what love, we'll talk about you for now and I'll save that story for later?"

"Mhhmm.." she said as though she was considering it, "Fine. But what do you want to know?"

"Oh I don't know, your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life." He responded.

Caroline gives him a look. "Hmm, well how 'bout this: We take turns asking each other questions?" She shrugs. "That way it's fair."

"Alright sweetheart, I'll take you on your offer." He grinned. "On one condition" she raised her eyebrow. "Have lunch with me after the ride."

Caroline's expression was priceless to say the least. "Like on a date?"

Klaus chuckles. "Well I didn't mean for it to be, but if that's what you want?"

"No, no, sorry. It's just.. Im not good at that." She smiled apologetically. "But, I'll give you a maybe."

"Well that's good enough for me." Klaus smiled. "So, shall I begin the questions?" Caroline nodded. "Alright, do you live locally?"

Caroline shook her head. "No, I'm actually from a small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls. How about you? Where did you come from?" She tucked back her hair behind her ear. Klaus was momentarily distracted by her little action but was snapped out. "Klaus?"

"Oh, um, well you see love, when my mother and father got married, a stork brought me to their lovely home." His response earned him a smack on the arm. "Ow, take a joke Caroline. And well if it wasn't obvious, I came from England. London to be exact. The accent is usually a dead give-away." He teased.

"Hey, you can't blame a girl for making sure." She said, raising her hands as though to defend herself.

Klaus chucked. "Current relationship status?"

Caroline glared at him. "Well aren't you straightforward." Klaus just shrugged in response. "Well if you must know, I caught my ex cheating on me with some skank recently."

He stared at her with shock. "Cheating on you should be a crime!" He said exaggeratedly, causing her to laugh. It was music to his ears – something he will never grow tired of.

For the better part of thirty minutes, their conversation was filled with questions, answers, jokes, laughs, debates, and occasional smacks from Caroline. Klaus felt drawn to her more as they talked. For a moment he forgot about the rest of the world and problems. It was as if they were the only ones in line, many would probably think they were a couple.

"So Klaus, tell me more about your family." She asked as they neared to the cars. Noticing that it seemed to damper his mood, she quickly said, "Or not."

Even with just knowing her for less than an hour, Klaus felt that he already trusted her. He knew he couldn't let his new light go.

"My brother." He stated as he looked her in the eyes.

Caroline was confused. "What?"

"I'm here because of my little brother." He explained. He has never opened up to anyone before let alone someone he just met, b somehow, he found it easy to talk to her. "Today would've been his thirteenth birthday." He looked away.

Caroline cupped his face and made him look at her once again. She saw his pain and grief in his eyes and felt her eyes getting watery. Before she could say anything, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away to play with it as he continued. "This was his favorite ride, it always has been since we first came here for his ninth birthday. My family, we've never been close, but somehow, Henrik connected us. He had a way of bringing people together. He was my light on the darkest day, he made me laugh and feel like a kid." Klaus wiped away his tears and chuckled sarcastically. "But the world is cruel. He died last year. My siblings and I go camping annually because he loved the outdoors. One night, he decided that he wanted to go night exploring and asked me to tag along. I turned him down because I was so engrossed with my book." He sniffled and closed his eyes. "He was a stubborn one, my brother, and decided to go by himself. I was first to realize his absence and began looking for him." Klaus was fighting back his tears, reliving that evening. "I heard him call to me, so I ran towards his voice. I found him, hanging on for dear life on a vine. He must've slipped somehow." His voice was now shaky and Caroline pulled him into a hug. "I tried. I tried so hard to reach for his hand to save my little brother. Eventually my other siblings came but there was just nothing we could do. Finally, Henrik got too tired and let go. But not before telling me how much he loves me."

"Shhh.. Klaus.. shh.. Its okay." Caroline soothed him as she rubbed his back.

It felt good to Klaus and he found himself wanting to believe her. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. At this point, they were close to the entrance. She wiped away his tears and told him it wasn't his fault.

"Klaus, you couldn't have known." She said sympathetically. "You tried your best. Im sure he isn't mad at you."

For the first time since Henrik's death, he began to feel okay once again. Plenty have told him that it wasn't his fault but somehow it didn't mean as much as it did coming from her.

All he could do was smile at her. Caroline once again pulls him into a hug.

"How many in your party?" the attendant asked breaking them from their moment.

"Oh, uhm two." Caroline smiled. They were given the okay and began to walk towards the cars.

"After you." Klaus helped her in then sat with her.

Caroline smiled. "This is my first time on here honestly."

He laughed and put his arm around her shoulder before whispering "You're in for a wild ride then love." His words seemed to have given off a double meaning.

"Well, I'm most definitely ready for it." She smiled as the ride began.


End file.
